<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Bufanda de Pegaso by PrincesaSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017744">La Bufanda de Pegaso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo'>PrincesaSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bufanda de Seiya, Drabble, F/M, Regalo de Saori a Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya toma extrañado aquella prenda, pero en cuanto Saori le explica porqué quiere que él la conserve una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de ambos. Pequeñito. Saint Seiya Omega</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya &amp; Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Bufanda de Pegaso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El antiguo Caballero de Pegaso sonrió al verse ataviado del resplandor que irradiaba su nueva armadura dorada. La adrenalina corría por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, haciendo que quisiera estallar en ese momento por completo su cosmo.</p><p>Caballero de Sagitario, el más cercano a la Diosa Athena; lo decía la historia, lo decía su corazón. El título le agradaba en demasía, no podía negarlo.</p><p>— Seiya de Sagitario —susurró la Diosa detrás de él, haciendo que el mencionado respingara sorprendido un poco, esa mujer que tenía detrás había ocultado su cosmo, por lo que no percibió su presencia.</p><p>— Tendré que acostumbrarme a que ahora me llamen así —respondió un tanto apenado.</p><p>Saori únicamente le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, con mucho cariño, ternura y aprecio; pero sobre todo, con un sentimiento exclusivo para su Caballero protector.</p><p>—Toma —Saori le alargó lo que parecía un pedazo de tela blanca.</p><p>Seiya lo miró un tanto extrañado antes de siquiera tomarlo. Su tacto fue suave, y aunque no la acercó mucho, pudo distinguir que llevaba la fragancia de Saori.</p><p>— Es de mi viejo vestido, uno que llevaba cuando éramos más jóvenes. Quiero que lo tengas para que recuerdes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo —expresó la Diosa.</p><p>Una amplia sonrisa enmarcó los labios del Caballero de Oro al escuchar esas palabras de su Diosa. Sin dudar ni un segundo más, Seiya se llevó la prenda al cuello y lo anudó en forma de bufanda, total que la prenda era muy larga y realmente parecía una.</p><p>Se miraron intensamente por unos cuantos segundos, sosteniendo aún la sonrisa que ambos tenían en sus labios hasta que Seiya dio un paso hacia ella y ambos entrelazaron sus manos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue publicada el 12/05/2012 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>